Sexting
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Kagami de pronto comienza a recibir mensajes a su móvil a través de la aplicación de whatsApp, el remitente es desconocido así que supone que es un error. Sin embargo la conversación parece tener un propósito más allá de una sana plática. ¿En qué terminará éste raro intercambio de mensajes?¿Quién es la persona que le habla de esa manera a través del otro lado de la línea? [Kagami]


**Sexting** (contracción de sex y texting) es un anglicismo para referirse al envío de contenidos eróticos o pornográficos por medio de teléfonos móviles. [Por si alguien se preguntaba qué onda con el título de la historia.]

Advierto que es un PWP -No hay historia en sí-

La verdad es que apenas estoy practicando éste tipo de cosas, nunca había escrito algo como esto así que no esperen mucho de éste one-shot, tengan paciencia, ya vendré después con otro trío gracias a mi querida amiga "Makina Yagami" que me mandó unas imágenes de mi trío favorito... -Aunque antes tengo planeado un AoKaga y un AoKise aparte- Sin más, me avisan si está muy aburrido xD

—**I—**

—_¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo? _

El mensaje que recibió Kagami a su whatsapp le tomó por sorpresa, pero al ser un número que no tenía registrado entre sus contactos le ignoró. "Seguramente se habían equivocado al enviarlo" o eso es lo que el pelirrojo quiso imaginar.

—_¿Debería tomar tu silencio como un no, Bakagami? _

Kagami se sorprendió al ser llamado por ese _mote _tan despectivo y grosero. Recordaba que sus compañeros de Seirin así le decían cuando se molestaban con él, pero tenía el número de todos registrado en su móvil y por tanto estaban entre los contactos de aquella aplicación. ¿Quién podría ser?

—¿Quién eres? —contestó en un mensaje.

—_Alguien con ganas de jugar… _

—Si no me dices quien eres… —apenas escribía el mensaje de respuesta cuando pensó que sería más sencillo llamarle. Borró lo que tenía escrito y marcó el número. La persona dueña de la línea le dejó sonar hasta que llegó al buzón. Kagami colgó antes de que la máquina registrara algún sonido.

Entró en el perfil que la aplicación de "whatsapp" te permitía tener, sólo eran un par de datos los que podías poner ahí, además de una fotografía. Había un balón de básquetbol y ni un dato más sobre la persona que le estaba hablando.

Insistió una vez más, pero nuevamente la llamada fue ignorada.

—_¿Qué pasó contigo, Bakagami? ¡Pensé que tenías más sentido de la diversión! _

—No estoy para tus juegos, dime quién eres. —contestó Kagami, comenzaba a sentirse molesto. Por la fotografía del balón y por el apodo que le puso a su nombre, tenía que ser un jugador de la preparatoria, pero, ¿quién?

—_Juega conmigo. _—Aquella persona insistía. Kagami admitía que tenía mucha curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿dónde? —Respondió.

—_Ahora, aquí. _

—¿A qué quieres jugar?, ¿por qué no me dices quien eres?

—_Hagamos una cosa, te daré una hora para que averigües quien soy. Si no lo logras… jugarás bajo mis reglas._

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, ¿qué gano yo con eso? —cuestionó el pelirrojo a la otra persona tras esa línea.

—_Un buen rato de diversión, la ganancia será mutua, confía en mí. Corre tiempo. _

Kagami estaba más que curioso, maldita sea la persona que le hacía sentirse así. Deseaba saber de quién se trataba pero si no le contestaba el celular, ¿cómo averiguaría?

Era hora de hacer unas cuantas llamadas. El primero en su lista fue su amigo Kuroko. Le comentó que alguien le había mandado un mensaje retándolo al básquetbol pero que no estaba seguro de quien podía ser el número, compartieron dicho número telefónico, Kuroko revisó entre sus contactos y después regresó la llamada.

—No lo conozco, Kagami-kun. Podrías preguntarle a Kise-kun, él es muy sociable, quizás tenga más números registrados. —acotó pensando un poco en la mejor opción. Después de haber descartado a los del equipo de Seirin y a los demás en la generación de los milagros al ser tan apáticos… decidió probar suerte y preguntarle al rubio.

—Eso haré, gracias Kuroko. —tras aquella breve llamada, cortó la comunicación con su compañero y buscó entre sus contactos el número del rubio. ¡Él era su mejor opción!

—Kagamicchi, ¡Hola!, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó el rubio emocionado desde el otro lado de la línea. —Qué milagro que me llamas… —volvió a hablar. Kagami dudó unos segundos y luego planteó su duda.

…Kise tampoco tenía registrado aquel número pero brindó una opción alternativa.

—¿Quieres que le marque? Quizás por ser otro número desconocido conteste… nada perdemos con intentarlo. —era casi obvio que la persona tras la broma no iba a responder, sobre todo si le había dado una hora para averiguar su identidad.

Efectivamente, no respondió. Habló con la entrenadora, con el capitán de su equipo, incluso le marcó a Takao, la actual pareja del tsundere de Midorima —que seguía sin aceptarlo—, no tenía idea de por qué tenía su número, pero lo tenía. Sentía que eran tan parecidos Kise y Takao que seguramente se llevaban bien.

—_El tiempo está corriendo, te aconsejaría por lo menos tratar de adivinar. Quién sabe, tal vez y puedas acertar. _

El nuevo mensaje que le había llegado le hizo pensar un par de minutos. Había pasado exactamente media hora, la mitad del tiempo que le dio, así que adivinar era una buena opción dadas las circunstancias.

—Eres… ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! – preguntó mandando de inmediato el texto.

—_¿Quieres comenzar a jugar conmigo, Kagami? _

Era la primera vez que le decía por su _nombre_ sin agregar la grosería al inicio de éste. Se quedó mirando la pantalla un par de minutos hasta que recibió otro.

—_¿Por qué no empiezas por contarme cómo me imaginas?… ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera?_

—¿Eres mujer? – preguntó finalmente.

—…_Y si te dijera que no lo soy, ¿cambiaría en algo nuestra conversación?_

—Podría reducir el número de opciones, saber quién eres.

—_Soy hombre._

—Eso me devuelve a no tener nada. —a éste punto Kagami seguía preguntándose, ¿por qué no simplemente lo mandaba a la mierda?

—_Jugué contra ti en la Winter cup el primer año de preparatoria. _

Había pasado un año, actualmente cursaba su segundo año en la preparatoria, aún así podía recordar perfecto a los equipos contra los que se enfrentaron, el problema era que cada equipo tenía por lo menos cinco jugadores sin contar a los de la banca.

—¿Eres capitán?

—_No. _

—¿En qué posición juegas?

—_La que quieras jugar conmigo, aunque me va más ser el activo. _

—No estoy hablando de eso, idiota. —Kagami sintió un ligero sonrojo que subió por sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta la forma en que había sonado su pregunta hasta que obtuvo aquella respuesta en doble sentido._— _¿Eres… bueno jugando? —mejor cambió su cuestión antes de que le volviera a responder una tontería.

—_Soy el mejor. _

—No puedes ser Aomine. ¿Quién eres? Ya me aburrí.

Fue hasta que envió el mensaje cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito. Aomine era el ser más egocéntrico que conocía hasta ese momento, pero ¿por qué pensó en él cuando el otro dijo ser el mejor?, ¿por qué no pensó en sí mismo? Después de todo ellos eran los campeones actuales de la Winter cup.

—_¿Y si fuese Aomine?_

—Es imposible.

—_¿Por qué?_

—Porque ese narcisista no tiene mi número… y si lo tuviera no me llamaría, ni mandaría mensajes. —"tampoco se me estaría insinuando" o eso es lo que pensó Kagami después de enviar el texto.

—_Soy ese narcisista que sí tiene tu número y te está enviando mensajes desde hace más de una hora. Hola, Bakagami. Ahora que sabes quién soy, ¿jugamos? …Será más divertido, ahora sí puedes imaginarme._

—¿Quién eres? Ya dímelo y sin mentiras. – regañó Kagami, tratando de imprimirle a sus palabras su molestia.

—_¿Quieres una prueba de quién soy? _

Lo siguiente que recibió Kagami, incluso antes de contestar la última pregunta, fue una fotografía de Aomine Daiki, con su uniforme de Touou.

—Cualquiera podría tener esa foto, estaba jugando. Tómate una y mándala.

—_Si lo hago, ¿jugarías conmigo? _

—Sí.

El pelirrojo aceptó la imagen que se le estaba enviando, una vez se descargó en su celular vio la fotografía. En ella se miraba claramente el abdomen marcado del moreno, una de sus manos bajaba un poco el resorte de su bóxer —la única prenda visible en aquella imagen— dejando ver el hueso de su cadera.

Se sintió un poco incómodo de analizar tan a fondo la fotografía. Pero aunque quisiera no podía apartar la mirada de dicha imagen. Cuando pudo hacerlo, giró su vista a los lados como si alguien pudiera verlo dentro de su departamento. Kagami estaba solo sentado en la sala de su casa. Había estado jugando videojuegos cuando recibió el primer mensaje y de ahí olvidó que siquiera había estado haciendo otra cosa que no fuese descubrir quién era la persona y contestarle a todos sus mensajes.

—_No comiences el juego sin mí. Deja de ver la fotografía, ya me quité esa molesta prenda._

Kagami no supo qué contestar y mejor se quedó callado. Ahora sí le creía lo que decía, y lo peor de todo es que no podía despegar su vista de aquella fotografía.

—_¿Tan rápido te dejé mudo? _

Al cabo de diez minutos sin respuesta, Kagami recibió otra fotografía. Aomine envolvía su pene con su mano, se estaba… masturbando.

—_¿Quieres un video?, ¿o prefieres sólo el audio? Mándame una foto tuya, las que tengo no son suficientes para terminar lo que comencé._

—Eres un pervertido, Aomine. No pienso seguir tu juego.

—_Pensé que habías dicho que jugarías conmigo si te comprobaba quién era. Mentiroso… _

—No sé qué pretendes con estos juegos pero yo no... no voy a jugar.

—_Llevo días tocándome cada que pienso en ti. Me gustas._

Kagami leyó esa confesión tan extraña y la ignoró. Estaba decidido, lo iba a ignorar y listo, no tenía por qué preocuparse ni tomarse la molestia de contestar algo a eso.

—_Cuando me siento caliente comienzo a tocarme como lo hago ahorita, cierro los ojos e imagino que es tu mano la que recorre mi estómago hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, tus dedos me envuelven el pene. ¿Qué sigue, Taiga? ¿Me vas a dejar estar dentro de ti? …Juega conmigo. _—pidió una vez más, dentro del mismo mensaje—. _Estoy demasiado excitado, estoy frente a ti, sentado en un sillón mirándote fijamente mientras me masturbo. ¿Qué harás?_

Kagami estaba rojo casi tanto como su cabello. Su naturaleza vergonzosa le impedía seguir el juego, pero una nueva imagen llegó al _chat _por el que ya platicaban. Una vez más Aomine sosteniendo su miembro con una mano. Taiga sentía que su propio pene comenzaba a despertar, se estaba poniendo caliente ante la situación. Todo esto era tan inusual, tan inesperado que le excitó sobremanera.

—¿Por qué conmigo? – fue la pregunta lanzada por la misma vía de mensajes.

—_Porque me gustas, Kagami, tócame, acércate y siente lo duro que me pones sólo de pensarte._

Contra toda su naturaleza, Kagami escribió dos o tres veces lo que quería decir, escribía algo y lo borraba una y otra vez. Aomine podía ver bajo el nombre del aludido que estaba _escribiendo_ y se detenía así que esperó, no quiso presionarle más, parecía que al fin iba a seguirle el juego.

—Me estás poniendo duro. —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Lo envió y se sintió el ser más pervertido, se recargó en el sillón donde estaba, dejando el celular sobre su regazo y tallando su rostro con ambas manos ante la situación actual.

Daiki no tardó en contestar.

—_Cierra tus ojos mientras recorro con mi mano tu cuerpo, siente mis dedos acariciar tu pecho, Taiga. Te estás poniendo más duro, eso me gusta. _

El pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer o contestar, pero una cosa era segura, mientras leía lo que Aomine había escrito, fue recorriendo su propio pecho y cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar su mismo toque, su otra mano acariciando su miembro sobre la ropa, en todo momento imaginó que era el moreno quien lo hacía y no él mismo.

—Tu piel está caliente, Daiki. Siempre he querido recorrer con mi lengua tu cuello… probar tu piel.

—_Hazlo. Date el gusto y dime a qué sabe. _

—Estás dulce, apenas recorro con mi lengua tu cuello mientras me siento en tu regazo viéndote de frente. Mis manos están inquietas y marcan tu silueta, quiero estar desnudo como tú, para sentir tu piel contra la mía.

Kagami poco a poco comenzó a mandar mensajes más extensos, eso provocaba en el moreno un calor que empezaba en su estómago y bajaba hasta su entrepierna.

—_Comenzaré por quitarte ésta molesta camisa, tu pantalón y tu bóxer también estorban. Así te quería sentir desnudo, tu piel sudando al contacto con la mía… Mastúrbate para mí. _

Kagami envió una imagen sin que Aomine se lo solicitara otra vez, en ella se podía apreciar el estómago bajo del pelirrojo que ya estaba desnudo como lo dijo Daiki en el mensaje anterior, una de sus manos estaba sobre su miembro ya erecto.

—Esto es lo que provocas, idiota. —la respuesta de Kagami le causó gracia y placer al moreno, no supo si esa respuesta estaba fuera del _rol _que comenzaron por medio de whatsapp o si era parte de éste, pero la imagen la iba a guardar no sólo en su celular sino en su memoria.

—_Ponte de pie para que pueda probarte, quiero saborear tu hombría, quiero que sepas lo que es el placer. Quiero que te vengas rápido mientras me trago toda tu semilla cuando termines._

—Tu boca está caliente, se siente bien alrededor de mi pene.

—_¿Te gusta que lo succione fuerte? Mmmm… ya puedo saborear un poco tu esencia, métela más en mi boca, con fuerza Kagami, termina en mi boca._

—Se siente delicioso, hazlo más rápido Aomine, hazlo.

—_Puedo sentirte casi en mi garganta, tus testículos en mis manos se sienten suaves, ¿te gusta que te los esté tocando? Quiero saborearlos… ¿te gusta que los chupe así? _

—Sigue jugando con ellos. Me gusta que lo hagas, Aomine… quiero…

—_¿Qué quieres, Taiga? —_era quizás una tontería, pero leer su nombre de pila en aquel mensaje le hizo imaginar la voz de Aomine diciéndolo en un susurro sobre su oído, lo imaginó tan vívido que la ronca voz del moreno le excitó como a un adolescente.

—Te quiero sentir dentro.

—_No comas ansias, primero debo prepararte, ¿no crees? _

—Tengo un par de dedos en mi interior, ya llevan rato jugando ahí, haciéndote espacio para que me penetres… métemela Daiki, métela ya, quiero que termines dentro de mí.

—_Kagami me estás matando. Quiero metértela ya, dame tu dirección. —_de pronto fue Aomine, el mismo que había iniciado el juego, quien ahora quería terminarlo desesperado por cómo se habían dado las cosas ya que nunca imaginó que el pelirrojo le seguiría el juego de esa manera.

—No, primero terminemos aquí, hazme terminar… métemela, quiero sentirte completo.

—_Saca tus dedos, están en mi lugar. La voy a meter hasta el fondo para que la sientas, te voy a dar fuerte, ¿sientes cómo te estoy penetrando? Estás tan apretado aquí… Ahora me voy a mover rápido, profundo para que sientas el placer, ¿ese es tu punto, Kagami?, ¿estoy dándole a tu punto?_

—Sí, ahí, dale fuerte… más fuerte, quiero sentir que termines en mi interior. – Kagami permanecía sobre su sillón, con los pantalones hasta el suelo y su mano izquierda masturbándole con rapidez, era una suerte que en primer año hubiera practicado el uso de esa extremidad, ahora así podía continuar mandando textos mientras aceleraba el ritmo con la otra mano sobre su pene.— Ya voy a terminar...

—_Yo también voy a terminar, me voy a dejar ir dentro de ti, sólo un… poco más. Otra vez, aguanta, aguanta… _

—Es demasiado, ya quiero terminar, voy a terminar…

—_Hazlo conmigo… vamos, cuando tú termines lo haré yo. _

—Aaargh… no puedo más. Terminé.

—_Yo igual, ¿sentiste cómo me derramé en ti? _

—Sí, quiero sentirlo otra vez… ven a mi departamento.

—_Dame tu dirección. _

—Tienes una hora para averiguarla o comenzaré otra vez sin ti, Ahomine. —ésta vez utilizó una grosería incorporándola al inicio del nombre del otro. El juego volvía a comenzar.

—_Ahora me gustas más. Prepárate porque voy a llegar en menos de lo que te imaginas._

Kagami rió por lo bajo. Se levantó del sillón dejando su ropa tirada, caminó con dirección al baño, tenía que limpiarse para recibir a su invitado, estaba seguro que no tardaría en llegar justo como amenazó en su último mensaje. Si había conseguido su número, ¿qué podría impedirle conseguir su dirección?

—**II—**

—_¡Aominecchi! ¿Cómo te fue?_ —preguntó el rubio del otro lado de la línea.

—Tan bien que necesito su dirección, ¿la sabes? —indagó, su voz sonaba urgida.

—_Sólo sé cómo llegar, si quieres puedo acompañarlos…_ —se ofreció Kise riendo ante su ocurrencia.

—Supongo que no sería una mala idea… Pasa por mí, rápido.

Kise quedó mudo, no se había planteado bien esa broma. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no?

**.:Fin:.**

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Sólo existen dos cosas importantes en la vida. La primera es el sexo y la segunda no me acuerdo."  
Woody Allen_

_—_

Bueno, la verdad es que me encanta la pareja de Aomine con Kagami, jajaja también me gusta mucho Aomine con Kise así que la siguiente historia que suba sobre KnB, será de esa pareja, ¡prometido!

Ya les toca a ellos. Aunque ya tengo otra en mente y mucho más extensa y con historia -no será sólo lemon- sobre ésta pareja [AoKaga], pero esa me llevará tiempo escribirla por lo extensa.

...En fin, a quién le importa jajajaja lo siento, yo y mis divagaciones...

¡Gracias por leer!

Como dije al inicio, es la primera vez que intento algo así, disculpen si quedó aburrido, agradecería que me hicieran saber lo que piensan, todo es con el afán de mejorar.


End file.
